Nuevos Gustos
by inuzukatai
Summary: Cuando a un adolescente le empiezan a gustar cosas nuevas... One-Shot


Miró al cielo pensativo, no era nada igual desde que pasó aquello. Nunca se imaginó que algo así le afectase de una manera tan drástica y durante tanto tiempo… No podía dejar de pensar en él. Kiba iba distraído, caminando por las calles de Konoha, sin darse cuenta tan solo a dónde iba.

Pasó más de una hora y seguía paseando con Akamaru, sin pensar en nada más que en él, aquel que le había estado perturbando la noche esos tres días y aquellas tres noches. Pensó en su olor, Dios, tenía un olor exquisito, y le costaba admitirlo, pues no eran el tipo de cosas que le gustaban a él, pero su olor era increíble, despertaba su sentido del olfato como nada y, sin duda, su olor era lo que más le gustaba.

Pero no solo era aquello, también aquel sabor, el sabor que probó hacía tres días y que deseaba volver a tener en su boca; suspiró ¿en qué estaba pensando? Se negó asimismo con la cabeza y volvió a su mundo, estaba claro que él no era la clase de chico al que le gustaban esas cosas.

Volvió a su cabeza. Todo en aquel momento le recordaba a él; cualquier olor que notase por la calle ya hacía que le viniese a la cabeza. Se mordió el labio otra vez, tenía que volver a saborear aquella perfección. Incluso a veces notaba como el sabor persistía en su boca. "Pues me he lavado los dientes", pensaba inocentemente.

Su compañero canino se quejó de la ausencia de su dueño, pero este ni siquiera se enteró. Siguió en sus pensamientos como desde hace tres días, y el pobre Akamaru empezaba a cansarse de aquel comportamiento pasota.

Recordó la noche anterior, que incluso soñó con él… "¿¡Como se puede soñar con algo así!?", se preguntó asimismo mientras negaba nuevamente con la cabeza, le resultaba imposible pensar en algo así. Él no era… ¿Como Naruto? Suspiró de nuevo, todo aquello estaba pasando por culpa del rubio, si no le hubiese invitado a comer a Ichiraku, la cosa no se hubiese complicado hasta este punto.

Hasta ese momento Kiba tenía claro lo que le gustaba y lo que no, y ahora la duda lo mataba por dentro, aunque por otra parte le parecía una estupidez, si le había gustado le había gustado, no merecía la pena comerse la cabeza por ello.

Miró a su compañero canino. "Estoy confuso ¿Vale?" Se quejó por su, según el perro, mal comportamiento. De nuevo su olor le llegó a la nariz y suspiró notablemente, con unas ganas tremendas de saborear lo que aquella tarde hace tres días y lo que en el sueño de la noche anterior. Y es que le era imposible dejar de pensar en el tema; y la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué? Solo era un tema sin importancia, pero aquel olor, aquel increíble olor no se separaba ni en segundo de él y de su mente, presente en cualquier circunstancia. Su entrenamiento había empeorado, también su técnica junto a Akamaru ¡y menos mal que no tenía que estudiar!

Por fin llevaba rumbo fijo, a casa. En realidad no era hacia su casa a donde realmente su cuerpo le pedía ir, pero tampoco podía hacer otra cosa.

Siguió caminando en su "nube" de pensamiento mientras el perro, completamente desganado, iba a varios metros detrás de él, entre ofendido y enfadado, haciendo como que no lo conocía. El castaño sonrió traviesamente, lo que extrañó al animal, a saber lo que pensaba.

Llegó a su casa y se tiró a la cama, cada vez pensaba que la situación era más estúpida… Sí, le gustó, ¿y…? No tenía nada de malo y se estaba comiendo la cabeza como nunca, pero no entendía como le podía durar tanto esa sensación, ese bienestar que tenía y ese cosquilleo en el estómago que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Recordó que, cuando acabaron, Naruto le preguntó varias veces si le había gustado, con gran entusiasmo, pero este solo contestó que "no estaba mal", ni quiso admitir lo novedoso y agradable que resultó para él la experiencia, pero ahora estaba dudoso sobre si realmente no solo "no estaba mal", si no que además le había encantado ¿o tal vez duraba en su cabeza y producía esa sensación porque se estaba emparanoiando?, de todas maneras no lo sabía ni lo iba a saber. Solo podía pensar una cosa, y era que ahora empezaba a tener claro lo que le gustaba, y que tal vez y solo tal vez era como Naruto, aunque ello no le hacía mucha gracia.

Finalmente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y cerró los ojos lentamente, tenía que admitirlo de una vez… Si todo se lo recordaba y no salía de su cabeza, estaba claro que era porque estaba realmente bueno…

Sí, definitivamente tenía que volver a comer ese exquisito nuevo ramen de Ichiraku.


End file.
